millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Neengalum Vellalam Oru Kodi (2016 season)
This is the third season of Neengalum Vellalam Oru Kodi, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. In May-August from Monday to Wednesday, in September-January from Saturday to Sunday on Vijay TV aired. It's hosted by Arvind Swamy. Top prize was Rs. 10,000,000. In this season, each player had a timer: for an answer to 1-5 questions, the contestant had 45 seconds, the answer to 6-10 questions the contestant was given 60 seconds. If the contestant successfully answered the 10th question, then when answering 11-15 questions the clock disappeared, and the player could think for an unlimited amount of time. This season was unique in that contestants appeared in pairs on the show, and contestants had the choice to set their single safety net at whatever question they wanted at the start of their game. Lifelines It is a clock format where the three lifelines were: * Phone-a-Friend * Audience Poll * Double Dip Episodes * Episode 1 (30th May 2016) - Couples Special Shalin and Rani (Rs. 160,000) Mahalakshmi and Muthuramalingam (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 2 (31st May 2016) - Couples Special Mahalakshmi and Muthuramalingam (?) * Episode 3 (1st June 2016) - Couples Special * Episode 4 (7th June 2016) * Episode 5 (8th June 2016) * Episode 6 (9th June 2016) * Episode 7 (14th June 2016) * Episode 8 (15th June 2016) * Episode 9 (16th June 2016) * Episode 10 (21st June 2016) * Episode 11 (22nd June 2016) * Episode 12 (23rd June 2016) * Episode 13 (28th June 2016) * Episode 14 (29th June 2016) * Episode 15 (30th June 2016) * Episode 16 (4th July 2016) * Episode 17 (5th July 2016) * Episode 18 (6th July 2016) * Episode 19 (11th July 2016) * Episode 20 (12th July 2016) * Episode 21 (13th July 2016) * Episode 22 (18th July 2016) * Episode 23 (19th July 2016) * Episode 24 (20th July 2016) * Episode 25 (25th July 2016) - Celebrity Special Ma Ka Pa Anand and Kavin (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 26 (26th July 2016) - Celebrity Special Divyadharshini and C. Gopinath (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 27 (27th July 2016) - Celebrity Special Erode Mahesh and Thadi Balaji (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 28 (1st August 2016) * Episode 29 (2nd August 2016) * Episode 30 (3rd August 2016) * Episode 31 (8th August 2016) * Episode 32 (9th August 2016) * Episode 33 (10th August 2016) * Episode 34 (15th August 2016) * Episode 35 (16th August 2016) * Episode 36 (17th August 2016) * Episode 37 (22nd August 2016) - Celebrity Special Meena and Nainika (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 38 (23rd August 2016) - Celebrity Special Meena and Nainika (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 39 (24th August 2016) - Celebrity Special Meena and Nainika (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 40 (29th August 2016) * Episode 41 (30th August 2016) * Episode 42 (31st August 2016) * Episode 43 (10th September 2016) - Celebrity Special Keerthy Suresh (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 44 (11th September 2016) - Celebrity Special Vijay Sethupathi (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 45 (24th September 2016) - Family Special * Episode 46 (25th September 2016) - Family Special * Episode 47 (1st October 2016) - Family Special * Episode 48 (2nd October 2016) - Family Special * Episode 49 (8th October 2016) - Family Special * Episode 50 (9th October 2016) - Family Special * Episode 51 (15th October 2016) - Family Special * Episode 52 (16th October 2016) - Family Special * Episode 53 (22nd October 2016) - Celebrity Special Amit Bhargav and Vandana (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 54 (23rd October 2016) - Celebrity Special Amit Bhargav and Vandana (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 55 (29th October 2016) - Celebrity Special Kajal Aggarwal (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 56 (30th October 2016) - Celebrity Special Senthil and Sreeja (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 57 (5th November 2016) - Celebrity Special Ashok Selvan (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 58 (6th November 2016) - Celebrity Special Ashok Selvan (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 59 (12th November 2016) - Celebrity Special Rio Raj and Gayathri (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 60 (13th November 2016) - Celebrity Special Jayam Ravi and Aarthi (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 61 (19th November 2016) - Celebrity Special Jayam Ravi and Aarthi (Rs. 5,000,000) Trivia * Jayam Ravi and Aarthi is one only in this season to win the biggest prize. Category:Indian Series Category:Article stubs Category:Articles to be expanded